Planade-G
"The Parasitic Death Star" Planade-G (initially revealed as PLANET ???), is the main "planet" of Area G and the nominal final boss of Blaster Master Zero 2. General Planade-G is first mentioned by Leibniz in Area G, who explains that it was what destroyed his home planet and caused him to lose his support droid. After an intense fight, he leaves behind the location data for "Planet ???", along with a cryptic prediction about how "the worst will come to pass" if Planade-G is fought. It's only when Gaia-SOPHIA flies towards the planet that it reveals its mutant status via suddenly opening its enormous eyes. Normally, such a mutant would be reason enough to take the long way around, but unfortunately for Jason and co., the dimensional tunnel leading to planet Sophia has been literally swallowed by Planade-G. While this makes Jason a bit more gung-ho about taking it on, Eve warns that she's run some simulations via G-Sophia's systems. If Planade-G were to cease functioning, its literally planet-sized energy stores would become unstable, causing a multi-dimensional explosion that would collapse the universe, including the planet Sophia connected by the tunnel. But if they were to just leave it alone, Planade-G would likely continue to grow in size and power until it threatens the entire universe anyway. Boss Strategy Using its energy stores, Planade-G does not attack directly. Instead, it opens wormholes that bring in mutants to drown G-Sophia in a tide of bodies. The mutants will be constantly summoned for some time, which is revealed by Planade-G opening its "mouth". Should all the mutants not be eradicated, and if Planade-G took damage, it will consume any remaining mutants to heal itself. In terms of weaknesses, Planade-G does not immediately appear to have any weak point, since fighting a literally planet-sized mutant is a bad idea to begin with and anyone would be reluctant to risk potentially exploding the universe. Except for the very subtle detail of just how exactly the Gaia System works. Yes, the only way to safely defeat Planade-G is to, quite literally, smash its face in from up high with G-Sophia and let the Gaia System sap its reserves. Assisting in this matter are crumbling space debris platforms floating half a screen up as in the Garuda battles, and use of Repulsion Upper transitions from an option to a necessity as Planade-G rapidly rotates at critical damage levels, shielding its eyes as much as it can from consecutive impacts. Aftermath Planade-G is safely neutralized by sapping its power with the Gaia System. But the dimensional tunnel suddenly becomes unstable and separates Fred, Eve, Jason, and G-Sophia as it flings them across Area Ω. Here, the results diverge based on one factor; the Emblems. Bad Ending This ending happens when the player does not have all three Emblems from completing the MA pilots' sidequests. Eve lies alone in Area Ω. Thinking about what just happened, she wonders if this journey was in vain all along. She thinks back to the meetings with the other pilots, and wishes she could do it all over again, to find that "thing" they were lacking. Without G-Sophia's energy to stave off her corruption and her consciousness fading, Eve calls out to Jason one last time as she blacks out. Out in space, Leibniz intercepts a distress call from Earth, asking for Jason's help against a mutant invasion. Leibniz laughs mockingly, stating that with his partner gone and his home planet doomed, Jason is no different from him now. Good Ending Should the player have all three Emblems, the cutscene changes. Rather than a mournful soliloquy about how it was all in vain, Eve reminisces on Jason's determination, on how he never gave up on anything, whether it was facing the mutants or finding a cure for her infection. She decides that she must have that same determination to save him, no matter the risk. She finds the strength to stand up, and the player then takes control of Eve as she travels through Area Ω. Gallery PlanadeG.png Category:Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero 2